1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electromechanical arts. In particular, the invention provides an electrical connector suitable for terminating a coaxial cable having a center conductor and a ground conductor encircling the center conductor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The problem of connecting or splicing two coaxial cables is known in the satellite and cable television industry. This connection problem has a well-known solution utilizing a coaxial connector to splice the cables. While known splices provide a connection between the cables, improved splices that are less susceptible to failure during installation are desirable. Further, splices with improved multiple use performance are also desirable.